oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (English Dub)
This is the English dub version of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Names Hikaru Hoshina - Bailey Smith/Cure Star Lala Hagoromo/Cure Milky - Layla Carson/Cure Milkia Elena Amamiya - Elena Cyrus/Cure Soleil Madoka Kaguya - Teresa Moonstone/Cure Selene Mao/Yuni/Cure Cosmo - Mandy Strumm/Kiana Skyheart/Cure Cosmo Fuwa - Fantasia Prunce - Pellinore Garuouga - Lord Galgore Kappard - General Kapper Tenjo - Madam Tengulia Lord Darknest/Princess Ophiuchus - Lord Darkex/Princess Ophiuca/Queen Ophiuca Eyeone - Cyclopsee Bakenyan - Butler Felinious Yoichi Hoshina - Brendan John Smith Sakurako Himenojou - Samantha Heartman Tatsunori Karube - Timothy Trevors Transformations, Speeches and Attacks Transformation All: Activate Star Color Pendants! All: Pretty Cure, Color Star Charge! Cure Star: The mighty young star twinkling in the sky, I am Cure Star! Cure Milkia: The milky way that stretches across the heavens, I am Cure Milkia! Cure Soleil: Lighting up the sky of day! A sparkle full of emotion, I am Cure Soleil! Cure Selene: Lighting up the sky of night! The mystery behind the moon, I am Cure Selene! Cure Cosmo: Radiating the bright galaxy! The spectrum of the rainbow, I am Cure Cosmo! All: We're Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure, Color Star Charge Transformation Song Together with the power of the sparkling stars I will draw the me that I have longed to become Star☆Twinkle, Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Star☆Twinkle, Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Star☆Twinkle, Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure We're Star☆Twinkle We're Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure now! Yeah! Attacks Cure Star: Pretty Cure! Star Punch! Cure Milkia: Pretty Cure! Milkia Shocker! Cure Soleil: Pretty Cure! Soleil Shoot! Cure Selene: Pretty Cure! Selene Arrow! Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Attack Upgrades Cure Star Cure Star: Taurus Power: Pretty Cure! Star Punch! Cure Star: Aries Power: Pretty Cure! Star Punch! Cure Star: Pisces Power: Pretty Cure! Star Punch! Cure Milkia Cure Milkia: Leo Power: Pretty Cure! Milkia Shocker! Cure Milkia: Gemini Power: Pretty Cure! Milkia Shocker! Cure Milkia: Cancer Power: Pretty Cure! Milkia Shocker! Cure Soleil Cure Soleil: Libra Power: Pretty Cure! Soleil Shoot! Cure Soleil: Scorpio Power: Pretty Cure! Soleil Shoot! Cure Soleil: Virgo Power: Pretty Cure! Soleil Shoot! Cure Selene Cure Selene: Capricorn Power: Pretty Cure! Selene Arrow! Cure Selene: Sagittarius Power: Pretty Cure! Selene Arrow! Cure Selene: Aquarius Power: Pretty Cure! Selene Arrow! Cure Cosmo Attacks Rainbow Splash Cure Cosmo: Activate Rainbow Perfume! Cure Cosmo: Princess Star Color Pen: Aries Power! Cure Cosmo: Spinning Power Charge! Cure Cosmo: Pretty Cure! Rainbow Splash! Gemini Rainbow Splash Cure Cosmo: Activate Rainbow Perfume! Cure Cosmo: Princess Star Color Pen: Gemini Power! Cure Cosmo: Spinning Power Charge! Cure Cosmo: Pretty Cure! Rainbow Splash! Virgo Rainbow Splash Cure Cosmo: Activate Rainbow Perfume! Cure Cosmo: Princess Star Color Pen: Virgo Power! Cure Cosmo: Spinning Power Charge! Cure Cosmo: Pretty Cure! Rainbow Splash! Aquarius Rainbow Splash Cure Cosmo: Activate Rainbow Perfume! Cure Cosmo: Princess Star Color Pen: Aquarius Power! Cure Cosmo: Spinning Power Charge! Cure Cosmo: Pretty Cure! Rainbow Splash! Cosmo Shining Cure Cosmo: Activate Rainbow Perfume! Cure Cosmo: Pretty Cure! Cosmo Shining! Taurus Rainbow Splash Cure Cosmo: Activate Rainbow Perfume! Cure Cosmo: Princess Star Color Pen: Taurus Power! Cure Cosmo: Spinning Power Charge! Cure Cosmo: Pretty Cure! Rainbow Splash! Leo Rainbow Splash Cure Cosmo: Activate Rainbow Perfume! Cure Cosmo: Princess Star Color Pen: Leo Power! Cure Cosmo: Spinning Power Charge! Cure Cosmo: Pretty Cure! Rainbow Splash! Sagittarius Rainbow Splash Cure Cosmo: Activate Rainbow Perfume! Cure Cosmo: Princess Star Color Pen: Sagittarius Power! Cure Cosmo: Spinning Power Charge! Cure Cosmo: Pretty Cure! Rainbow Splash! Star☆Twinkle Team Attacks Southern Cross Shooter All: Shining bright in the starry sky, the power of imagination! All: Activate the Twinkle Wands! Cure Star: Star☆Twinkle Power! Cure Milkia: Milkia☆Twinkle Power! Cure Soleil: Soleil☆Twinkle Power! Cure Selene: Selene☆Twinkle Power! All: The four twinkling stars uniting as one! All: Pretty Cure! Southern Cross Shooter! Star Twinkle Imagination Fantasia: Now, time to unleash the power of all of our feelings! Cure Star: Shiny Twinkle Pen Set! Fantasia: Alright! Now let's raise our voices together! Fantasia: Shiny Stars! All: Twinkle Power! Fantasia: Shiny Stars! All: Twinkle Power! All: Our imagination shall now take us to a brand-new heart of stars! Fantasia: With the Power of the Stars shining so bright! All: We shall combine our feelings with all our might! All: Pretty Cure! Star Twinkle Imagination! Cosmic Mystery Girl Voice Actors Bailey Smith/Cure Star: Britt McKillip Layla Carson/Cure Milkia: Hynden Walch Elena Cyrus/Cure Soleil: Alejandra Reynoso Teresa Moonstone/Cure Selene: Jennifer Paz Kiana Skyheart/Cure Cosmo: Gina Rodriguez Pellinore: Roger Craig Smith Fantasia: Monica Rial Lord Darkex: Steven Blum Lord Galgore: Nolan North Cyclopsee: Melissa Rauch Madam Tengulia: Amber Lee Connors General Kapper: Todd Haberkorn Queen Ophiuca: Barbara Goodson Episodes Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer